Unfamiliar World
by oheyitsme
Summary: Quinn Fabray is forced to leave her Ohio life behind and move to Mystic Falls, Virginia. There, she catches the eye of one Damon Salvatore.   What will happen between them? Is he just using her? And why is there a jealous blonde on top of it all?
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go! My first Fic on here. Heh. (: **

* * *

><p>"Are you serious?" Quinn said flatly.<p>

Her mother nodded. "Your father and I just think that, maybe, it would be in everybody's best interests."

"So you want us to pick up our _entire_ lives, and move to _Virginia_?" she said incredulously. She shook her head furiously at her mother's pathetic nod. "No, I won't do it. My life is here."

"Quinn," her mother started with a consoling tone.

"I can't do it, Mom. You probably won't be able to understand. But what I started began here. And I plan on finishing it here." She barked those last words fiercely, determined to stay in Ohio.

"Oh, what are you up to now?"

The blonde pressed her lips firmly together. "We're staying." Her eyes bore into her mother, not the slightest emotion reflected in them.

She had big plans. And she needed to be in Lima Heights for them, _not_ in some stupid town in Virginia. By the end of the year, she swore, that she would have Puck or Sam in her pocket and her chance at redeeming herself after all the times she's messed up. Beth Number Two. She could never mess up something so… perfect. No matter how hard she tried.

* * *

><p>"You can't still be mad at me," he groaned. Damon Salvatore was used to girls coming and going, but he always expected them to come crawling back when he asked.<p>

Caroline Forbes was an exception.

_The stubborn bitch_, he thought darkly. Normally, compulsion would be a beaut in this sort of sticky situation. But no, she was the Sheriff's daughter. And that meant she had vervain in her system.

She kept her mouth in a tight, firm line. She didn't need him. She didn't need him and his stupid smirky smile, his stupid ocean-blue eyes that she could melt in, his stupid dark shaggy hair that fell on his face in the perfect angle. She caught herself, _No, no_, she told herself, _No, you can't think that. Damon Salvatore _fed_ on you before. He could've killed you. You need to detach yourself from him. _

"What are we, in the third grade?" His eyes flashed impatiently. "Are you seriously going to give me the silent treatment?" He sped up his pace a bit, stepping right in her path.

"Excuse me," she said coldly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he feigned, "Am I in your way?"

"Damon, I want absolutely no part of you anymore. Take a hint and GO AWAY."

He stuck his lower lip out into a pout. He needed a distraction - _desperately_. Ever since Elena skipped town with Stefan, he needed something to fill what felt like an empty void in his heart.

"Well, you're no fun," Damon said slowly before turning and walking back in the direction of the boardinghouse. He wanted Caroline. He liked a challenge, and he _never_ backed down from one.

In fact, he was already plotting ways to get her back. But in the meantime, he needed a little fun in his life.

A little twinkle lit up in his eyes and he ran over to the football field where he knew some of the cheerleader-wannabes were, trying to practice routines so they could get onto the squad. They weren't the elite of the high school, but they weren't hideous; not to mention their low self-esteem made his little game all the easier for him.

* * *

><p>"When hell freezes over," Russell hissed at his wife. "We are not going to let Quinn run this household! Not after all she's done to disappoint us time after time again."<p>

"Russ—"

He didn't even let her finish her sentence before shooting her daggers.

Judy sighed, knowing there was no use fighting. He was a stubborn man and his word was final. Even if she fought back, by the end of the month, they'd still find themselves in a new unfamiliar world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, hi guise. Here's chapter numero duo. Review please? (; **

* * *

><p>Quinn stared at the house in front of her in disbelief. Not at the immense size and beauty of it, but at the fact that she was actually here - in Virginia.<p>

Completely against her will, of course. But that didn't seem to matter to her parents anymore. Well, at least her father didn't care anymore.

_What happened to me being Daddy__'s little girl?_ she silently mused while her parents and the moving people started lugging things into the house.

"Hey! Be careful with that!" she barked at one of the workers as she glimpsed him dragging a box of her things across the bumpy ground. "It's fragile," she murmured.

She went back to standing on the sidewalk in front of the house mutely, arms crossed. Maybe her parents would take a hint and move back to Ohio. The chances were slim, but she'd take even the slightest chance.

She hated Virginia. She hated the weird-smelling air, the stupid enormous houses, the bumpy roads, and from what she had seen of the people here, she hated them too. It seemed as if the hot boy population of Mystic Falls was a grand total of none, and the majority consisted of chubby spray-tanned girls, who flounced around in tank tops that they couldn't fill out.

From a distance, she heard an annoying loud and high-pitched giggling that she just couldn't quit tune out. "Can we go back to your place?" Giggle. Giggle. Snort. More giggling.

_Oh great, more orange Oompa-loopas_, Quinn thought darkly, ready to march into the house in the event that they got closer.

"That's the plan," a different voice replied. But this one wasn't high at all… or annoying for that matter. It was quite the opposite actually – sultry, seductive, _masculine_.

Quinn whirled around, her perfectly combed blonde hair flipping around as she did so. Across the street, she spotted a brunette clinging onto a male's arm as if her life depended on it. She rolled her eyes and focused on the guy. He was tall, with a muscular build – not too bulky, but definitely muscular. His dark hair curled at the nape and fell into his face shaggily, but he made it work. She let a slight sigh escape her lips. _Hot guy population of Mystic Falls? Make that one._

Right as the sound escaped her lips, he turned his head in her direction, his eyes meeting hers briefly. She bent her head down subtlety, hoping that he hadn't noticed her staring. She bit her lip – he was _definitely_ hot. In that brief moment their gazes connected, she'd fallen deep into them. His dark eyelashes framed light-colored eyes, but there was something underneath them – something more… mysterious, maybe dark even.

* * *

><p>"What are you looking at?" the brunette asked, not being able to help being a little jealous.<p>

Damon turned his attention back on her – _what was her name again? Riley__… Renee… Rach-Rachel! That was it! _"Oh, nothing, Rach. C'mon, my place is right around the corner."

She smiled, obviously pleased. Damon couldn't help but quietly chuckling to himself. Girls were always just… so smitten with him. Getting one of them to go home with him was a simple task. And when they were a bit reluctant… well, some compulsion never hurt anybody right?

He kicked open the door to the boardinghouse and led her up the stairs to her room. Rachel flipped her hair back, a grin spreading over her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him fiercely, pressing him against the door of his room.

Damon lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist as he walked over to his ginormous bed and gently laid her down without breaking the kiss. His arms trailed towards the hem of her shirt and swiftly, he removed it.

She bit her lip and stared into his eyes. "Damon..," she whispered. "I think I love you."

He winced slightly – it was usually never a good sign when they said that. It meant they were getting too attached, which meant that when he kicked them out of the house, they wanted revenge afterwards. It was nothing that a vampire couldn't solve though. He ignored her, pretending that he hadn't heard it and tore his own shirt off.

But she had changed.

"Ah," he yelped, staring at her body. It was still her body, though of course. But her face – her head – it was… different. It was the girl from across the street's. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear the image. Surely he was just hallucinating.

"Something wrong?" Rachel asked, furrowing her brows.

He opened his eyes and stared at her. The brunette was back. But he wasn't in it anymore. He just didn't have the heart anymore.

"Y-you should go," he said slowly, slightly shaken.

She sat upright on his bed. "Why?" she asked whiningly.

Something inside him triggered. His pupils dilated as he stared directly into her eyes. "Leave. Now."

Rachel nodded mindlessly, like a zombie and got up, slipping her shirt on as she stumbled down the stairs.

Damon slumped on his bed. What was wrong with him? He never let a girl get away. But suddenly, inside his head, there was a clash of blondes. And that's all he could focus on. Caroline, the girl from the street, Caroline, the girl from the street. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ayooo. **

**Sorry about the long wait. Been busy with school & such. **

**But here it is! **

* * *

><p>Quinn marched into Room 407, white slip of paper in hand. She tossed back her hair and placed the note on the teacher's desk.<p>

The teacher nodded with a smile that seemed ever-so-fake to her. "I'm Mr. Ryans. Welcome to Mystic Falls, Miss Fabray. Go take any seat you want."

She whirled around and surveyed the room, not wanting to make the mistake of sitting next to some nerds and have her label set as that. Oh no, it was a fresh start and she needed to make sure she was the star.

_The popular wannabes, the obnoxious jocks, the band geeks, the scholastic decathlon geeks, _Quinn ticked off each of the groups while glancing from cluster to cluster. _Where are the cheerleaders?_ she fumed, stalking off unhappily to one of the remaining seats in the middle of the room where everybody seemed to be steering clear of.

The bell rung loudly and everybody winced at the harsh clinking and clanking. "Class has begun!" the teacher yelled down the hall at the stragglers still giggling and loitering outside the classrooms. He turned and faced the class. "Okay class, first off, we have a new student – Quinn Fabray. Quinn, will you please stand up and intro —," he broke off suddenly, distracted by the huddle of girls clad in skimpy skirts who stood by the doorway. "Girls, you're late," he said sternly, glaring at them.

"Sorry, sir," a blonde – maybe she was the leader – said, strutting over to the middle of the room. She shot Quinn a glance as she took her seat next to her.

"Well, girls," he addressed the remaining teenagers still standing by the door, "why don't you follow Caroline's example and sit in your seats?"

A tall dark-haired girl rolled her eyes and walked over, pausing near Quinn, but moving on and instead sitting behind the blonde – Caroline, her name was?

Mr. Ryans cleared his throat. "As I was saying, we have a new student. Quinn, why don't you introduce yourself?"

She stood up uncomfortably. "Uh, hi, I'm Quinn," she said quickly. "I just moved from Ohio – against my will, of course – and yeah." She sat back down smoothly, sneaking a glance at Caroline.

He furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. "Okay, thank you. Does anybody have anything they'd like to announce?"

Caroline bounced out of her seat the second the worlds left his lips. "Yes!" she blurted out energetically. Almost resignedly, the teacher gestured to her, which she took as a prompt to continue. "As all – well, _most_ – of us know, I'm captain of the cheerleading squad here. And since Elena left, we have an open spot on the squad, so whoever wants to try out, feel free to show up in the gym after school today."

Quinn pursed her lips thoughtfully. _How convenient_, she thought drily. This was her chance to make her mark and become a part of the elite of the school. Of course she was taking the chance.

* * *

><p>The gym was packed – very full. Quinn looked at Caroline and the dark-haired girl from class earlier. They – or rather, Caroline – looked quite annoyed at the turn-out – probably because everybody there was an oompa-loompa that had probably been rejected numerous times before. Except for herself of course. The other girl just looked tired, dark circles underlining her eyes.<p>

"Okay!" the blonde shouted, letting out a piercing whistle when the girls' chatter didn't tone down. She held her head high and nodded towards the other girl to start the music. "Show me what'cha got!"

The entire gym erupted into a scene of what seemed like a bunch of mindless zombie crawling out of their graves. Quinn eyed the girls closest to her as they clumsily did half a cartwheel and swayed their hips off-beat. She shook her head and went into cheerleader-mode. Coach Sue may have been bossy, but she was a _good_ coach and now was her chance to show the oompa-loompas who was boss.

Caroline edged through the crowd, eyeing each girl carefully before telling them to get lost. Soon the mob shrank and shrank, until only Quinn and four other girls were left.

She had to do something big, that would catch Caroline's attention and put the other three out of the running. Looking at the four from the corner of her eye she examined them, they seemed out of breath already and struggling to come up with new moves.

Quinn nodded to herself and broke out of the line, receiving a few questioning stares. She stared straight across the gym to the other wall and tapped her foot to the beat until the tempo gradually began to speed up. She took a running start and flew into the air gracefully, aware that the other girls were gaping at her. She let the months of rigorous training she had at McKinley come flooding back to her and she did the best gymnastic performance she could muster up and landed in a perfect split.

The tired-looking girl – Caroline's minion – suddenly brightened up. "She's the one," she half-whispered to Caroline, but still loudly enough for everyone to hear. The blonde had nothing to say to that and nodded in agreement, still a bit stunned.

"Congratulations. Quinn, is it?"

The other four girls huffed angrily and rushed away, pulling their sweaty-matted hair out of their ponytails.

"Thanks, when does practice start?"

"We'll email you," Caroline replied curtly, but with the faintest glimmer of a smile.

Quinn nodded and headed toward the locker rooms, desperately in need of a shower.

But she never did get to freshen herself up.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, mostly a filler chapter - sorry. <strong>

**But that was a nice cliffhanger, eh? (No, not really..) **

**I have finals next week, so I really must study, which means I won't update until afterwards. **

**But y'know, the more reviews I get, the more motivated I'll be to write a longer chapter or post sooner. (;**

**Seriously though, let me know what you think of the story so far & if there are any scenes specifically that you'd die to see (a.k.a. GIMME DEM SUGGESTIONS!). And if you want any other characters/couples to show up [they have to be from Glee & TVD though]. **

**Remember; REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW. **


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm baaaaack! _

_I know I haven't updated in forever and you all probably hate me, but I'm getting back into updating. _

_Okay, so here's the new chapter (you'll probably need to reread this story from the beginning though). _

* * *

><p>"So the mystery girl's name is Quinn, eh?" A tall figure stepped out of the shadows with his arms crossed, a devious smirk creeping along his face. "That's a pretty hot name."<p>

The blonde jumped a little on the inside at the sight of the guy she had seen previously on the street, the very hot guy that was even more attractive up close. She regained her composure and delicately raised an eyebrow. "What's it to you?"

"Oh, nothing," he shrugged and stuck a hand out. "I'm Damon, by the way."

"Damon," she repeated, the two syllables etching into her brain as she peered at his outstretched hand.

He swiftly grabbed her hand, pulling her closer to him and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "You'll be screaming it soon enough, Quinn."

And before she had the chance to realize the heavy undertones beneath his voice, he was simply gone. Shaking it off, she jogged into the locker rooms to grab her gym bag and jumped again at the sight of a girl leaning against the doorway with a snooty expression looking directly at her.

_Geez, is sneaking up on people a thing here?_ she wondered to herself before walking towards Caroline and trying to get past her (which didn't work very well).

"I saw you talking to Damon."

"It was nothing."

A strange look spread across her face, "Nothing's ever just _nothing_ with Damon. Trust me."

"What do you mean?"

Caroline waved her hand in a random direction, "Damon's an...interesting person, I really shouldn't say more than that. Don't trust him, and don't ever stay in the same room alone with him." She sounded deathly serious, which worried Quinn, and it must've shown in her facial expression because the other girl offered her a tiny smile. "Look, don't worry yourself too much. It's just a bit of advice. Anyways, do you wanna walk home together?"

"Um, yeah, I'll just get my bag." Quinn replied before rushing towards the lockers to retrieve her things. When she reemerged, she could see two figures down the hall, one of whom was probably Caroline. She walked slowly towards them, curious about what they were talking about, but not wanting to intrude. Sound traveled well in the school hallways, however, and their voices echoed.

"What game are you playing here, Salvatore?" the female (Caroline?) demanded.

"Now what makes you think I'm up to anything, blondie?" Salvatore retorted. Salvatore... _Was that Damon? Now that Quinn thought about it, she did hear some hushed whispers around the school earlier about a Damon Salvatore._

"Just leave her alone."

"Now where's the fun in that?"

"You're so, so infuriating! Why couldn't you just leave Mystic Falls instead of _Stefan and Elena_?! We'd all be better off!"

With astounding speed, Damon shoved Caroline into the wall of lockers. "Don't bring that up," he said through gritted teeth.

"Elena chose Stefan, not you."

A vein pulsed through Damon's neck and he pounded on the locker and Quinn let a little gasp slip through her lips. Realizing her mistake, she clasped her hand to her mouth but it was too late. The duo had heard. Damon growled and stalked off while Caroline stood there, unsure what to do about the situation.

"Caroline, are you okay?" Quinn asked, approaching her worriedly. She nodded quickly and began to walk off, but Quinn simply looked after her with apprehension. From where she was standing, she could see the huge dent in the lockers that Damon had caused in his fit of rage.

"Are you coming, Quinn?"

"Ye-yeah," she stammered, lifting her bag back on her shoulders and following after her.

For a while they walked in silence, with just the crunching of the leaves to keep them company. The streets were pretty deserted, but considering it was well after seven and everybody was at home eating dinner, it was pretty expected. The quiet began to bug Caroline and she decided to do something about it, but as she opened her mouth to ask Quinn about how her day was, she interrupted her.

"Who are Stefan and Elena?"

Caroline winced, "It's a pretty long story. And a lot of it isn't exactly my place to tell."

"Then tell me what you can," Quinn urged, her curiosity growing.

She bit her lip as if in thought. "Elena's my best friend and Stefan was - _is_ - Damon's brother. And when the Salvatore's moved here, both of the brothers fell in love with her. Basically they just fought over her and a lot of drama went down." _People died_, she thought darkly before continuing, _Mystic Falls was essentially a bloody warzone._ "In the end, Elena chose Stefan and they left Mystic Falls together. That crushed Damon and now he is who he is."

"That's seems...intense."

Caroline held back a barking laugh. "You don't know the half of it."

The silence settled back, but this time both girls were content with it. Quinn's mind was preoccupied, spinning with her newly acquired gossip and Caroline just wanted to avoid any other questions that Quinn may have been curious enough to ask.

"This is my house, so I'll see you tomorrow?" Caroline said, waving to the other girl.

She smiled, "Yeah, bye!"

* * *

><p>Damon took a gulp of his drink, hissing at the burning sensation as it slithered down his throat. A numbing feeling began to take over his body and he was grateful for it. He didn't talk to many people and he wasn't exactly sure why of all people <em>Caroline Forbes<em> made it onto his exclusive list, but he sure as hell regretted it. The stupid cheerleader didn't know how to keep her mouth shut and managed to bring back all these painful memories for him. Most people realized not to provoke him after he lost his shit last time, but she was gutsy and that was part of the reason why he enjoyed bugging her so much.

But the new girl, _Quinn__. _That seemed like a fun challenge too, especially after she seemed more scared of him than a lamb is of a lion after what had happened at the school. Not to mention, she was quite the looker. And it clearly irritated Caroline that he had talked to her so that was some sweet icing on the cake. It baffled him that Caroline was so annoyed however. After all, she was the one that had told him to leave her alone. And here he was, moving on and she was trying to stop it?

Maybe she did want him.

None of them would ever compare to Elena though. He loved her, that was plain as day. He missed her so much too. But Stefan had to be the "better brother" and win her over. And that was the one thing Damon would never understand. Maybe Stefan gave her what she wanted, but he had given her what she _needed_ throughout everything. It's like if you and your family are dying of dehydration and somebody offered you a sip of water, pretend to be the better person all you want and say that you want your family to drink the water, but on the inside, you know that it's your own ass that you want to save.

Elena was always a good person though. Maybe she was one of those few people who actually meant it when they said they wanted to save their family over themselves. And her selflessness was part of why he loved her.

She was a good person and that made Damon want to become a better person. But he couldn't bring himself to change and it's not like it would make much of a difference this late in the game. Elena had made her choice and he had to move on. It was a struggle finding a way to move on, however. He had already tried every other distraction and now, all he had left was trying to find somebody else to love - and this time, somebody who would actually love him back.

He certainly wasn't going to achieve that by locking himself indoors, drowning his sorrows in some alcohol, even as much as he loved it. He decided to go outside, a little fresh air would help his thought process anyways.

And across the street, turning into the walkway leading to a set of stairs, he saw a very familiar blonde.

"Quinn!" he yelled impulsively. She paused and looked, her eyes widening as she saw who it was. Damon could more or less sense the fear emanating from her and he felt a twinge of guilt. Jogging across the street to where she was, he tried to make things better. "Look, I know it looked bad earlier, with Caroline. But I was frustrated. I don't know if she told you about Elena..." She nodded briefly to let him know that she was fully aware of what he had went through. "That tore me apart and it still does when people bring it up, that's mostly why I acted like that. I wasn't going to hurt her and didn't mean to scare you either."

She looked at him warily, keeping Caroline's warnings in mind, but there was nothing but pure sincerity reflected in his eyes and that wiped away the traces of doubt she had. "It's okay," she murmured.

"So we can start fresh?"

She smiled and gave him a affirmative nod.

He let out a deep breath. "I'm Damon, you must be Quinn." He took her hand and lifted it to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand.

* * *

><p><em>Ooh, Damon has feelings. <em>_You have no idea how hard it was to write that ending because I am a hardcore DE shipper, but I did it. *applause* _

_Please leave a review! :) _


End file.
